1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lower and upper body structures for a vehicle, and more specifically to a three-piece monocoque body assembly for use in small vehicles, such as lawn and garden tractors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lawn and garden ride-on vehicles utilize a main frame that is typically manufactured from many individual pieces. Those pieces have traditionally been made of metal to withstand the various loads and deflections encountered by the vehicle. The pieces are either cut and/or stamped and then welded or bolted together. Subsequently, some type of body enclosure is attached to the main frame to cover the mechanical components, such as the engine, wheels, control linkages and battery.
The expenses associated with the materials, and the manufacturing and assembly operations in producing vehicle frames and bodies is substantial and, therefore, some manufacturers have utilized alternative materials, including fiber reinforced plastics.
To obtain the stiffness needed to withstand the types of loads and deflections associated with vehicle operation, metal frame members have been used as skeletal supports with the plastic panels which may be bonded together then being bolted to the metal members. Subsequently, other plastic panels are bolted or bonded to the first panels to complete the vehicle and its body structure.
Some fiber reinforced plastic vehicle bodies have also been made without the use of a metal skeletal structure. Accordingly, the panels are relatively rigid and bonding of the panels into a vehicle structure requires tight tolerances and careful assembly procedures to assure that the bonded joints have the desired dimensions and appropriate strength.